Gotas de alcohol
by Clammier
Summary: Lapislazuli es una chica introvertida quien, hasta la actualidad, a permanecido con la promesa de no cantar (una de las cosas que más ama) hasta que volviera a encontrarse con su madre; pero rompería esa promesa en su cumpleaños número 24 cuando una pequeña rubia en su estado más nefasto de lloriqueos gracias a millones de gotas de alcohol, lograron que la peliazul cantara. (AU)


**Gotas de alcohol**

Capitulo 1

''I guess I'll have to face

That in this awful place…''

Los segundos estaban transcurriendo demasiado rápido para su propia percepción. A decir verdad, no estaba tan concentrada del todo. En ese momento hasta los bonitos colores que brindaban su lápiz eran una buena distracción. Ni su música la estaba ayudando y se estaba cansando de todo.

''…I feel a little pain

That I would rather do without…''

Lo único que hacía era escribir ideas que llegaban a su cabeza. Cosas tan simples como ''volar'', ''agua''… ''mucha, mucha agua''. Ni podía comprender lo torpe que estaba siendo su cabeza en esos momentos.

''…I'd rather be

Free…''

A veces las palabras fluían tan fácilmente que ni se esforzaba en ello; pero últimamente su inspiración e imaginación estaban decayendo. No sabía qué le pasaba.

El clima era perfecto para ese tipo de momentos en los que te encontrabas solamente tú, tu mente y un gran campo de imaginación llena de posibilidades. Aquel olor a tierrita mojada hacía sentir un gran placer en su pequeña nariz. El sonido de las suaves gotas de agua cayendo sobre su departamento y en toda la ciudad la relajaban. E incluso esos gritos que provocaban las nubes, aunque la aterraban un poco, la emocionaban. Todo era tan perfecto y sublime.

Pero, igualmente, su imaginación estaba en el escusado.

Suspiró.

Con desgane simplemente comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

¿Qué quién era esa chica cansada del aburrimiento y de la ausencia de ideas para escribir? Lapis Lazuli era una joven seria. Difícilmente es quien empieza la conversación. Era introvertida y no fácilmente podías hacerla soltar una gran carcajada; pero, sin duda, su sonrisa era hermosa.

Aún recalcando su personalidad ''seria'', era una chica con un carácter fuerte; el cual, si la desafiabas, para ti era una entrada directa a la humillación. No debías hacerla enfadar, tocar ciertos temas delicados y, mucho menos, obligarla a cantar. Vaya, ¿no cantar? Para el ser humano es difícil asignar esta condición, y mucha más dificultad contiene si es que a ella le encanta la música. No por nada tenía ese cuaderno de notas musicales que siempre traía consigo.

Su historia no era algo realmente emocionante, o esto es lo que Lazuli siempre pensaba.

Su madre es una mujer, la cual, se encontraba quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué, en alguna parte de ese patético mundo. La chica no le tenía rencor y mucho menos odio a aquella mujer que le había otorgado la vida; el problema viene en el por qué la había abandonado.

'' _Promete, Lapis, que nunca dejarás el amor que tienes por el canto y recuerda siempre que te amo infinitamente''._

Ya no recordaba con exactitud aquellas palabras. Si no fuera por la foto que se encontraba colocada de manera cuidadosa entre las hojas de su libreta musical, no recordaría el rostro de su madre: piel pálida, mejillas y labios rojizos, ojos azules, cabello castaño y portando una blusa de flores color rosado en la fotografía. Esta se había ido cuando tenía 15 años, cuando más necesitaba escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

Simplemente se fue, sin decirle el por qué ni a dónde iba.

Irónicamente, aunque su madre le había dicho que nunca dejara de cantar, ya que, a Lazuli le encantaba, se había convertido en algo que ya no amaba. El cantar le provocaba una extraña sensación de disgusto en el estómago, el cual, siempre relacionaba con la escapada de su madre.

No era que haya dejado de cantar eternamente, eso es imposible; pero sí había perdido aquella chispa o magia que sientes al momento de estar armonizando tu voz y lo hacía muy escasas veces.

La clase de poesía que ella escribía en su pequeño cuaderno era lo único que podía realizar con regularidad y sin esa sensación desagradable. Aún así, no se esforzaba por darle un ritmo coherente; simplemente escribía.

Su libreta tenía un forrado normal color azul marino, en donde, en la esquina inferior derecha, tenía unas cuantas piedras falsas de las que llevan su mismo nombre: Lapis Lazuli. Ni tenía que mencionar qué persona le había regalado aquel medio para su escritura o, acaso, ¿debía repetir lo mismo de antes?

Tomó su celular, curiosa, después de haber escuchado como este sonaba de manera tan aleatoria durante, aproximadamente, 10 segundos. Al observar los mensajes, denotó que era su amigo Steven quien requería de su presencia en el chat de mensajería. Arcando una ceja, comenzó a leer:

~Lapiiiiiiiiiiis [11:09 pm]

~ ¡Necesito que me contestes! [11:09 pm]

~Cierta personita cumple años mañana, entonces le haré una fiesta ''sorpresa'' [11:09 pm]

~ ¿Adivinas quién es? Jeje [11:09 pm]

~ ¡Eres tú! Por si no lo notaste [11:09 pm]

~ Mañana en mi casa a las 8:00 de la noche, es una orden 3 [11:10 pm]

~ ¡Felices casi 24! [11:10 pm]

La chica sonrió de lado, divertida, ante aquella extraña ''invitación'' que le había hecho su amigo de cabello rizado.

Pensaba que pasaría su cumpleaños trabajando en aquel local de donas reconocida por toda ciudad playa, como hacía casi siempre; pero Steven se estaba esforzando en que eso no pasase de nuevo.

Bien, no rechazaría una propuesta hecha por su amigo. Además, ¿qué tantas personas podían ser invitadas si Lapis no era de relacionarse mucho?

Capitulo 2

El sonido de la música la estaba enloqueciendo. El número de personas que, sorpresivamente, había sobrepasado sus expectativas, la estaban asustando. Nunca sabría cómo es que su amigo tiene ese talento para socializar con las personas tan fácilmente, que originan una fiesta llena de gente tan curiosa y diversa.

-Steven, ¿quiénes son todas estas personas? – Le dijo a su querido amigo con cierto toque de cabreo por no decirle que todo ese número de individuos (por no decirles ''cucarachas fiesteras'') irían a la fiesta.

-Son amigos míos y amigos de sus amigos y así – mencionó emocionado, limitando crear toda una cadena amistades- vamos Lapis, es una fiesta, ¡diviértete!

Antes de que la chica pudiera reclamarle cualquier otra cosa, hizo aparición una joven tan sólo unos pocos centímetros más pequeña que Steven. Esta tomó el brazo de su amigo, abrazándolo con calidez. Lazuli ya se olía que aquí pasaba algo extraño y amoroso entre esos dos tortolitos.

\- ¡Connie! – gritó el de cabello rizado un poco sonrojado.

\- Así que Connie, ¿eh, Steven? – la más alta sonrió pícaramente mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su amigo, molestándolo. Le daba gracia cómo el pelinegro simplemente balbuceaba cosas sin sentido ni coherencia – Me alegro que hayas venido, Connie – giró su rostro a la chica – Golpea a este desgraciado por invitar a tanta gente sin decirme.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello! – mencionó la otra con alegría mientras intentaba llevarse a Steven lejos de aquel lugar.

Al fin, Lapis se encontraba nuevamente sola, pero no lo tomaba como algo bueno. A decir verdad, se estaba forzando a ella misma por entablar una conversación con alguien o, incluso, acercarse al juego de beer-pong para jugar un par de rondas. Pero también viendo que las personas no eran realmente de su agrado, mejor se dispuso a ir por un poco de alcohol e instalarse en un lugar donde no hubiera tantas personas. En su selección se encontraba un tequila mexicano, que le encantaba, y un refresco para sobrellevar el sabor. Ya con esos elementos muy importantes para su noche en ''tranquilidad'', decidió dirigirse al techo de la casa. Steven había aportado su casa para poder realizar la fiesta y, el techo de esta, estaba diseñada para que pudieras ir sin ningún problema; era como una especie de balcón.

Ya en el sitio se dispuso a posicionarse en el lugar más cómodo; sin embargo, sus planes fueron completamente alterados cuando divisó a una chica colocada a la orilla del techo, simplemente admirando el paisaje.

-Oh, lo siento – Mencionó por mera reacción. Pensó en irse para dejar a esa persona sola, pero luego las palabras de Steven dieron aparición. Aquellos reclamos que siempre le daba para socializar más con las personas, y cosas por el estilo, le estaban torturando la cabeza. Soltando un suspiro, se armó de valor para hablar con la chica y se posicionó, al lado de ella, unos cuantos centímetros alejada.

Colocó, al lado suyo, la bebida que sostenía con cuidado y separó los labios para hablar.

\- Hay mucho ruido allá abajo, ¿eh? – pero no recibió respuesta al mencionar esto. La persona ni se inmutó y, a decir verdad, ya estando junto a ella, comenzó a percatarse de que había estado llorando. Cuando observó su rostro, encontró unas lagrimas aún frescas que se estaban deslizando por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, como si intentara evitar llorar de nuevo.

Aquí era cuando nuestra querida Lapis Lazuli estaba entrando en crisis. ¿Debía irse?

-Umm… - comenzó a balbucear - ¿estás bien? – preguntó sin saber que respuesta esperarse. La verdad no sabía si era mejor quedarse o sólo dejar a esta persona sola; pero como ya había realizado la pregunta, mejor se dispuso a esperar una contestación.

Probablemente, ella estaba muy ebria y era su momento de deprimirse. Sí, tal vez era eso.

Sin esperárselo, la chica misteriosa se levantó de golpe, soltando unos pequeños sollozos y limpiándo los restos de sus lágrimas, sin mirar a Lazuli.

-Ya no quiero vivir… - soltó de la nada.

\- ¿Qué?

-Estoy cansada, ¡voy a saltar! – y viendo las circunstancias, Lapis comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás loca? – dijo, un poco exaltada, poniéndose de pie - ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Sí, sí lo voy a hacer! – la chica, finalmente, giró su rostro para mirar a con quien estaba hablando. Lazuli, ahí, pudo verla con claridad. Ver aquellos ojos grandes y verdosos, totalmente cristalinos, su cabello rubio en movimiento gracias al viento y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, donde su nariz también contaba con esa tonalidad. La chica mostraba un rostro lleno de molestia y tristeza a la vez. ''Qué mierda está pasando?'' - ¡No podrás evitarlo!

Sin esperar un segundo más y sin realmente saber lo que estaba haciendo, Lapis se acercó rápidamente a la chica y la atrapó con sus brazos, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas y que esta callera sobre ella, alejándola de cualquier peligro.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡suéltame! ¿sabes que te puedo demandar? – empezó a gritar muchas cosas sin sentido, intentado zafarse de los brazos de Lapis, a lo que esta, por el aliento de la otra, logró descubrir que, en efecto, había estado tomando y muy probablemente estaba ebria – según los derechos humanos no tienes permitido tocarme sin mi consentimiento, por lo tanto, es abuso, así que, ¡suéltame!

\- ¡Cállate! – y sólo mencionando esto, sin necesidad de comentar algo más al respecto o, incluso, abofetearla, la otra guardó silencio, levantándose un poco para mirar con unos ojos como platos a Lapis.

Un par de segundos fue lo que tardó la rubia en mirar los ojos de la que se encontraba debajo, y Lazuli se estaba poniendo más que nerviosa. No tenía idea qué decir. La culpabilidad de hablarle a alguien, que no conocía, de aquella manera mientras esta se encontraba llorando, provocaba querer disculparse; pero fue interrumpida por la ojiverde, quien habló primero.

-Lo-lo siento… - y después de mencionar aquello, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la más alta – sólo estoy muy ebria – comentó resignada. Lazuli sonrió nerviosa.

\- Creo lo noté – dijo con suavidad. Tal vez, intentando calmar un poco las cosas, dirigió su mano al cabello de la que se encontraba sobre ella. Comenzó a acariciarlo y a hacer ciertas ondulatorias, sin comentar nada al respecto. Le impresionaban sus propias acciones.

\- Cántame algo – y de la nada, la otra soltó esas palabras. Lapis sintió un vuelco en su corazón, provocando que llegara la imagen de su madre y se quedara presente, todo momento, en su cabeza. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando imaginar que tal vez podría cantar con tranquilidad, pero se ponía tan nerviosa en sólo imaginarlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, realmente era una estupidez cómo estaba reaccionando la más alta. Incluso ella lo pensaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Ridículamente, sentía cómo el pulso de su corazón se aceleraba tan rápido que, percibía, en cualquier momento, le daría un ataque de ansiedad.

-No puedo – dijo con voz quebrada. Estaba pasando su fiesta de cumpleaños con una chica que apenas y conocía, en donde esta intentó suicidarse tirándose del techo por quién sabe qué razón, teniendo una crisis existencial a causa de que no podía cantar ni el opening de Bob Esponja. ¿Qué clase de día más jodidamente raro era ese?

\- Claro que puedes – interrumpió los pensamientos de Lapis – escucha:

'' _vida, muerte, amor, nacer, y guerra y paz en la tierra ver_

 _¿habrá algo más valioso que paz y amor en la tierra ver? …~ ''_

La acción inesperada que realizó la rubia, fue lo que logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como le dijo la ojiverde, escuchó atenta sus palabras. En un principio, la letra de esa canción, no lograba identificarla; hasta que al fin recordó que venía de una caricatura que transmitían cuando ella era tan sólo una niña.

Sonrió de medio lado para, seguidamente, separar sus labios y…

'' _Sí, suena fácil_

 _Sí, suena fácil_

 _Sólo repítelo así_

 _Vida, muerte, amor, nacer y paz y amor en la tierra ver… ~ ''_

Paz y amor es lo único que sintió después.

Cuando descubrió que el nombre esta chica depresiva era: ''Peridot'', sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

El suave viento soplando y las voces de ambas cantando provocó que unos minutos después, se quedaran dormidas y, bueno, lo demás fue historia.


End file.
